LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 August 2012
11:47 And here is an VERY old MOC 11:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-w8BURE2ag&t=5m35s 11:47 Thanks Alcom 11:47 It took 4 and a half hours to render 11:47 It stopped around 12:30 this morning 11:47 As in, 12:30 AM 11:47 AND 11:48 I got the Microfig and the die to export to LDraw today. 11:48 Closed wrong tab. 11:49 I'm very proud. 11:53 Why does keep breaking? 11:54 NVM. It's back 12:04 Hello? 12:08 Hello 12:08 ... 12:08 ? 12:08 Hi! 12:08 o/ 12:09 I didn't realize there was anyone here. 12:09 I decided to start editing here again 12:10 I mainly edit on Brickipedia 12:10 I'm Brickipedian of the Month there right now and a Chat Moderator 12:43 @Alcom, you won money from that poll? 12:44 It was a contest. 12:44 Cool 12:44 http://www.rockraidersunited.org/topic/3780-competition-details/ 12:45 Uhoh, internet going stupidly slow again, I can't load it 12:45 and I can't read chat, but last time what I wrote was still here, so you can probs read this 12:46 "Making a racer with a more technical design or interactive features will probably increase your chance on getting votes from the community. There will be 3 winners and i'll be giving out up to $70 worth of prizes. Lastly, you can submit unlimited entries to the comp." 12:46 am going, no point staying if my internet is so bad, cya all later!! 12:46 "This time it's a MOC comp (with real LEGO). You must create a LEGO Racers inspired racer, it can be based off the video games, any of the lines or completely made up!" 12:46 aww, bye! 01:16 Hmm 01:30 Anybody here? 01:31 Uh......... 01:31 10 01:31 9 01:31 8 01:31 7 01:31 6 01:31 5 01:31 4 01:31 3 01:31 2 01:31 1 01:31 0 01:31 ...................... 01:31 NOPE. 01:41 Guess whaaaaaaaaaat..... 01:41 10 01:41 9 01:41 8 01:41 7 01:41 6 01:41 5 01:41 4 01:41 3 01:41 2 01:41 1 01:41 0 01:41 ................................................ 01:41 I CHANGED MY PICTURE! 01:41 ...... 01:42 -_- 01:42 -\/- 01:44 -\/- 01:44 / | \ 01:44 | | 01:44 Mythruns being mean again..... 01:44 Could you at least SAY something so I could have someone to CHAT to? 01:45 You guys are party-poopers. SAY SOMETHING! 01:45 Fine.... 01:47 Back. 01:47 I found the best song in the UNIVERSE. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9OEMKXtYP4 01:47 Actually, it's more of the worlds most hilarious song EVER. 01:47 Does anyone here use Ubuntu? 01:47 AH! YOU SCARED ME! 01:47 I can't figure out how to change the notifications. 01:47 Oh. 01:48 Sorry... 01:48 Boo! 01:48 You just POPPED out of no where! 01:48 Listen to the song. It's 34 seconds. 01:49 TMW, are you listening to it? 01:49 -_- 01:49 No. 01:49 I am trying to figure this out at the moment. 01:50 Listen to it, I'm serious. You'll laugh so hard. 01:50 I don't want to laugh right now. 01:50 LAME. 01:50 For some reason I'm laughing really hard right now. 01:51 For some reason I think my computer messed up. 01:52 I blame it on you! 01:52 O_O 01:52 At least that's an improvement. 01:54 BBL, maybe. 01:54 What does BBL mean? 01:54 I have to try to reprogram NotifyOSD 01:54 Be back later. 01:54 01:54 That's worrying. 01:54 01:54 01:54 NO!!!! 01:54 I have no idea what you are talking about. 01:54 I can't modify it! 01:54 D: 01:54 Darn. 01:55 I hope someone else has. 01:55 What? You can 01:55 AFK 01:55 't what? 01:55 You can't go AFKI? 01:55 *AFK 01:55 I wonder..... 01:55 Would COULD AFKI mean..... 01:57 Maybe it could mean Away From Keyboard Inteligently. 02:49 Good evening, Patch. 02:49 Greetings 02:58 Hello!!! 02:58 My new picture is so boss. 03:00 ...................... 03:00 Bye. 03:22 Hi. 03:41 Yawny_Goodknight 04:05 Goodnight 04:14 Hello everyone. 04:29 Mythrun, are you using the JS console to change all your stuff in chat? Name, avatar, etc? 04:47 Well. 04:47 I guess I'm off 2012 08 02